


one, two—

by tisapear



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Model Iwaizumi Hajime, POV Original Female Character, POV Outsider, Photographer Oikawa Tooru, my wife is thirsty for Hajime: the fic, those are tags. lovely.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisapear/pseuds/tisapear
Summary: Upstart model Iwaizumi Hajime's a popular one, even if he's only been active for the past six months. But there's one thing every photographer who's worked with him agrees on: It's impossible to get the guy to smile.Yua's fellow intern, Oikawa, will try his luck anyway.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 19
Kudos: 181





	one, two—

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Profundus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profundus/gifts).



Yua sighs, dreamily.

"Careful there, that almost sounds a litte lovelorn."

She sends her fellow intern an incredulous look, one eyebrow raised. "You make it sound like you're not affected."

Oikawa gasps, twelve kinds of offened and one more fake than the last, a hand dramatically raised over his heart. "I'm a taken man, Adachihara-chan!" 

"Didn't stop you from staring at his arms." 

At that, Oikawa shrugs, unbothered at having been called out. "I don't think my boyfriend would mind." Then he leans forward, conspirationally, one hand cupped over his mouth like he's about to share all the world's secrets—that no one really cares about because celebrity A just broke up with celebrity B and obviously that's more important—and whispers, "Just between you and me? I think he spends quite some time staring at Iwaizumi-san's arms himself."

Yua can't help it; she laughs. "Guess it's easy when you have the same type, huh? No needless jealousy." 

"Oh no, don't misunderstand! I'm absolutely the jealous type—extremely so, according to my boyfriend. And our friends. And the girl at the coffee shop who tried to give him her—nevermind that, she didn't need those extensions anyway. There's just something about Iwaizumi-san, you know? Let's call him an... exception?" And he smiles, like there's some joke to his words he knows Yua won't get and that's exactly why he said them in the first place, and Yua laughs again because if there's one thing she's learned about Oikawa in the past few months of working with him at Glam!, it's that he's shades upon shades of ridiculous. 

Except when he's looking at you through the lens of his camera, one unstaring eye layered over another, ready to take the perfect shot. She remembers the time Oikawa asked her to model for him, just a casual five minute shoot, the way he easily instructed her, put her into such ridiculous poses that it actually turned out to be _fun._

The pictures were the best of herself Yua's ever seen, genuine smiles and relaxed stances. Looking at home in her own body like she never thought she could, and Yua doesn't know much about photography, is interning as a make up artist herself, but after looking at the results, her mind couldn't help whispering, full of awe, _talent._

She looks back at the ongoing shoot, nothing special, just your run-of-the-mill sportswear add; trainers and tees and sneakers, a jacket thrown over the model's shoulder, carelessly hanging off the tips of two fingers. 

Rumor has it he used to play sports himself, volleyball, during grade and middle school, if she remembers correctly, but he stopped during his high school years despite being scouted by several renowned schools. A shame, honestly, Yua can easily imagine him sweaty and red in the face, breathing heavily, broad chest rising and falling, droplets running down his chin—

Yua sighs again, because she's merely human and Iwaizumi Hajime may be an upstart who's only been in the scene for a measly six months, but he's _unfairly_ attractive, and the amount of broken hearts lying offered at his feet is almost tragic.

But the sleeves of his tee easily reveal his arms, the frown on his face ever-present but doing nothing to deter the gorgeousness of his face in its seriousness, and Yua wouldn't mind flinging her own heart at him to be the chosen recipient of a single smile, even if it means shattering it. 

The head photographer, Suzuki, gracefully steps back, cranks his neck, and one of the assistants calls it a day. Then Suzuki looks in their direction, eyes full of disdain, and Yua instincively takes a step back. 

"Your turn, Oikawa-kun. You have five minutes." 

Yua bites her lip, fighting off a smile. Right, she almost forgot, the absolute madman _actually did it_ —pestered Suzuki long enough until he was granted a little post-shoot session with the sought-after model. Apparently Suzuki eventually resigned and gave his blessings and left the final decision up to Iwaizumi, who actually agreed, much to everyone's surprise. 

She can't deny that she's a little jealous of Oikawa. (Though to be fair, she would probably just take pictures of Iwaizumi's arms anyway. Not a _waste_ per se, definitely not, but... Oikawa's gonna do more with this opportunity. Probably. Considering the way he oggled Iwaizumi's arms earlier—yeah, maybe not.)

Oikawa sends everyone a charming smile as he saunters up to the set, hands carefully caressing the camera Suzuki's hands just laid upon.

And then he blatantly ignores the tripod and takes his own beloved camera from the table, a cheap gumball machine thing compared to the expensive equipment the company provides. He puts it around his neck, the black cord of the strap stark against his pale skin, and hums a happy little melody like Suzuki doesn't look like he's going to murder him on the spot. He rounds the model several times, his usually obvious limp barely noticeable, and eventually steps right up to him. Smooths one hand over his cheek and down to his chin and the words _don't molest the model Oikawa, holy shit,_ burn hot on Yua's tongue.

Though honestly, at this point she's more than just a little jealous because Iwaizumi didn't even blink at Oikawa's out of bound actions. Lucky bastard, already got a most likely unfairly attractive boyfriend since like middle school and now he's gonna seduce the hot model everyone's after to boot. Some people just have it all. 

Oikawa digs one finger each into the sides of Iwaizumi's mouth, pulls them up into a grotesque grimace. 

"You should smile more! You'll get wrinkles at this rate, Iwaizumi-san, and you're already so ugly!" 

Someone gasps. Several someones, actually. Yua feels faint, wants to cry, or maybe for the whole building to be flooded right this instant, because they're totally gonna fire her alongside Oikawa simply because she regularly associates with him, a decision she severely regrets right now. Damn him and his pretty face, she never would have started talking to him otherwise—god knows his horrendous personality isn't the reason why she's still hanging around him. 

"Yeah? Think that comes a little late, must have been a while since you looked into the mirror." 

Yua's quick to hide her laugh behind a hand; a little shocked but even more impressed at Iwaizumi's quick response, but what really cracks her up is Oikawa's affronted look. He _tsks_ and Yua's pretty sure she can hear him mutter something along the lines of _what a rude brute_ , and Suzuki looks ready to throw everyone out, courtesy be damned. 

This is already turning out to be great. 

Oikawa holds his head up high—read: looks down at Iwaizumi like the posh eighteenth hundred noble woman Yua's convinced he was supposed to be—and clicks his tongue. "An-y- _way_. I'm gonna count down from three, you just try to make your ugly mug look somewhat presentable, 'kay?" 

Yua stares at Oikawa. Or more like, burns holes into the side of his head and hopes to mentally convey the giant what the fuck she's feeling since he _seems to have gone blind in the last ten minutes_ because Iwaizumi's many things—tragically, one of them being _taken_ , the ever so elusive mystery boyfriend always a hot topic between Yua and her friends—but he's not ugly; even without a smile and Oikawa's natural charm, he's nothing but gorgeous, muscles on end, and really, is it too much to ask for that he lifts her over his head like the useless potato sack she turns into whenever she looks at him?

"A countdown? What are you, five?" 

"That's so mea—!" Oikawa clicks his mouth shut with enough force that his teeth clacking together is actually audible. He huffs, and Yua doesn't even try to hide her grin this time, because in all the days working tirelessly alongside Oikawa, she's never seen him this rattled. Annoyed, overworked, yes, of course—but Iwaizumi's downright _ruffling his feathers_ , proud peacock's finally found his match, and Yua can't deny that she finds perverse glee in it. He's always composed, annoyingly so, even when the rest of the crew's losing their heads over some shoot, so it's nice to see him actually act human for once. 

_"Whatever,"_ Oikawa grumbles. "Get ready, do whatever pose you prefer," he says, fiddling with his camera as he does so. Iwaizumi cocks his head, seemingly thinking it over, before he puts the jacket he'd previously been holding on, zipper barely up so it mostly hangs open. He puts his hands into the pockets of the jacket and raises his eyebrows at Oikawa. It almost looks a little... challenging. 

Yua wonders if this is what he looked like back in middle school, just before practice. She bets he would have looked great in the national team's red. 

Oikawa twists the camera in his hand and grins. 

"One." He takes a step back, raises his camera up to his face, then moves forward again. 

"Two." Except he doesn't stop there, comes closer yet, until he's almost directly standing in front of Iwaizumi, and Yua's no expert, but she's pretty sure that all he's able to see through his lens now must be Iwaizumi's face. Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow, but doesn't say anything, simply observes Oikawa's odd actions, frown still present on his face. 

"I love you, Iwa-chan." 

The shutter goes off, a stone shattering the glass façade with one smoothly executed toss. 

It's not even because of the words themselve, Yua thinks, light-headed. It's because Iwaizumi, the infamous no-smile model, bane of every photographers existence these past six months, _is actually smiling._ And not just a quick quirk of his lips, no; an eye-reaching smile, a breathless thing that knocks the air out of Yua's lungs as she puts a hand on the table next to her to keep her upright, knees suddenly feeling like jelly as she can't rip her eyes from Iwaizumi's face, smile the softest she's seen in her entire _life_ , eyes warm and cheeks dusted a soft pink. 

_He looks so lovely,_ Yua thinks weakly, and then the moment is already over as Iwaizumi roughly shoves Oikawa back by the shoulder, the latter stumbling as he can't seem to stop laughing, loud and echoing through the entire room, and he triumphantly holds his camera up like it's a sacred war price as he twirls around himself. 

His good mood seems to he contagious, though, and Iwaizumi lets out a few chuckles himself, runs a hand over his mouth as he mumbles a quiet, _Oh my god, you fucking idiot_ , but his eyes are crinkling and look greener than in any photo Yua's seen of him—which is a considerable amount—and Yua's fingers twitch, suddenly longing for a camera of her own. 

_Click,_ Oikawa's face is once again hidden behind his camera as he takes another shot, and Yua would sell half of her soul for a copy. 

_This is weird_ , she thinks, _this **is** weird, right?_ she wonders. But no one seems to think so, she hears Suzuki shout at Oikawa that his time's up, and the assistants begin to pack up, take everything down as another assistant leads Iwaizumi back into the dressing room, presumably to clean off the make up. 

Yua knows she should follow them, but—

She catches Oikawa by the wrist as he comes her way, pulls him close enough that she can hiss at him, _"Do you know Iwaizumi-san?"_ She hopes that her face correctly portrays the unspoken, _And if so, why the fuck did you never bother introducing him to me,_ because betrayal stings deep. She thought going through intern hell together would mean something to Oikawa, but no, apparently she was a fool to think so, was the only one who felt a deep, emotional connection over bitching about their bosses. 

Also, forget about Iwaizumi being taken, he _got_ to have some hot model friends and Oikawa _knows_ how weak she is for unfairly pretty people.

Oikawa hums noncommitally and looks at her, picture perfect innocence painting his face. "No? Why would you think so?" 

"Uh, because you told him you _love_ him? And even gave him a cutesie nickname?!" 

"Ah, that. I just wanted to mess with the guy. It's annoying to see everyone fawn over him, you know?" 

_You were literally one of the people fawning over him,_ Yua doesn't say, because she still has some clean up to do with Oikawa after this and isn't willing to endure the whining that comes with the short-lived victory of calling him out on his bullshit. Instead she huffs, arms crossed in front of her chest. "You better hope they won't fire you over this. What if Iwaizumi-san files a complaint, huh? I doubt you want to get fired two weeks before your internship's up."

Oikawa stares at her, then slowly looks over to the door Iwaizumi disappeared through. When his gaze moves back to her, his smile is small and knowing. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. I'm sure he found his time with us more than satisfactory." And he sends her a peace sign, too. 

God, this idiot. She throws her hands up in defeat. "Fine! But they better not fire _me_ over it either just 'cause I don't ignore your pompous ass," she says before she stalks away. 

Maybe if she hurries, Mari-san will let her wipe off Iwaizumi's make up. She really wants an excuse to stare at his lashes up close.

* * *

"You're such an idiot. I can't believe no one questioned you."

"I can't believe you actually doubted the great Oikawa-san's skills!" 

"I don't think everyone being ignorant counts as a skill." 

"They were all way too charmed by my beautiful face to spare you any thoughts, you know."

"You sure? 'Cause I'm pretty sure your colleague took a little too long when she wiped my face after the shoot."

"...Well. You can't deny that Adachihara-chan has impeccable taste, at least."

"Better taste than me, at least." 

"So mean, Iwa-chan!"

**Author's Note:**

> casually told my wife what if photographer Iwa-chan and muse Oiks and she dealt me the biggest uno reverse in history. so obviously I wrote it.


End file.
